


Doll House

by fightableomo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feminization, Macro/Micro, NSFW, Omorashi, Scat, Stuffing, messing, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Dirk and Jake are shrunk down to the size of dolls. Naturally, Roxy Needs to play house with them
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Doll House

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this is my first and only micro fic. a shame, really.

On any other day, Dirk was a little bit stronger than Roxy. Not that that mattered on any other day, but he sure could use some extra strength today. So could Jake, but Jake was just generally screwed, even if he was normal. 

Today was no normal day. Three days ago Jade was visiting, something she did periodically because Jake needed to see her every now and then. But before she left, she shrunk the both of them. First, Dirk assumed it was just a prank, one planned in her head by John, but now he was starting to think differently. 

Roxy was getting a kick out of it. Especially the whole dressing up part. 

“Roxy, it’s been three days, can’t you please call Jade?” Jake asked politely as he squirmed, his voice wavering. 

Dirk knew why he was squirming so much. For the past three days, they had been living in a recycled doll house. But the thing about dollhouses was that they didn’t have bathrooms. Well, they did. But it turns out plastic toilets don’t work and don’t have a good capacity. 

The whole bathroom situation was kind of terrible. If they peed the dresses and panties they had gotten dressed in for peeing their regular clothes, they’d get scolded. And if they peed on the floor, they’d get spanked. Really, there was no where to go. 

But up until that point it had only been pee. Now it was different, Dirk could feel it in his stomach too. 

Roxy smiled down at them, resting her elbows on the table they were situated on, “I would, but I don’t want to bug her.”

Dirk groaned, “You always say that!”

She shrugged, “I always don’t want to bug her. Buuuuuuut,” She interrupted before he could whine again, “I’ll call her if you do something for me.”

Jake perked up at that. “What is it?”

“Well, Janey made cookies, and since you two aren’t there to eat them, we have a lot. So I’s like you to help us get rid of them. If you each eat half a regular size cookie and half a glass of milk, I’ll call Jade, sound fair?”

“Roxy! I’m lactose intolerant, I can’t drink milk, let alone that much!” Dirk protested. Half a glass was almost as big as him in this state. ‘

“Then I guess we’ll just wait until Jade comes around for another visit,” She shrugged lightly and moved away from the table. 

“Wait!” Jake shouted, elbowing Dirk. “We’ll do it.” He turned to glare at the blonde one, “Just suck it up and drink it.”

Dirk glared but didn’t argue. 

Roxy smiled down at them and left only to come back a couple of minutes later. She handed both boys a teacup of milk and half a cookie. 

Dirk decided on the milk first and drank all of it, already feeling it work its painful magic and make his stomach cramp worse before going straight to his bladder. 

“Fuck it,” He mumbled as he started to pee. There really was no point in holding it, and it would only empty his stomach. 

Roxy clicked her tongue in disapproval, “My my, what a naughty boy you are Dirk. You didn’t even try to make it. And now your panties are soaked.”  
He glared at her and flopped down to eat the cookie, trying to ignore the pain the milk was causing him. 

Soon enough he was done and he felt bloated. If his stomach was cramping before it was nothing compared to this. His stomach protruded a bit and he felt like he was going to puke a million times over. 

Instead, he pushed that urge down and looked at Roxy, “There, call Jade.”

She shook her head, “You have to wait for Jake.”

He looked over and frowned upon seeing jake was only two thirds through the cookie half. 

Dirk stood up to walk to Jake and yell at him. That was his downfall. Standing up only made life worse. 

His body’s reaction was to squat down, which admittedly did relieve some of the cramps. His body was pushing everything in it out before he realized. The cookie and the milk only sped along the inevitable. 

He gasped and shoved his hands between his legs, pressing against the already soaked panties, desperate to keep everything for at least another hour. 

Roxy moved his arms with her fingers, “You’re only going to get it all over your hands love.” She cooed, not the least bit concerned. 

Without his hands, his body just went on its own. Soon his tiny underwear was filled. Not moving, he started crying. It didn’t help that Roxy just laughed.


End file.
